drakensang_bulgariafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Скъпоценни камъни
Enhance your equipment with various defensive and offensive gems. Purchase gems from the jeweler, find gems randomly dropped from monsters in the wild, or collect gems from your Daily Login Bonus. You will also find unique gems available as Event rewards. Embed gems into open gems slots in your equipment to make use of each gem. To embed, right-click on the gem, then left-click on an item with an empty gem slot. Embedding gems is free. Remove and combine gems at the Jeweler for a price in coins. Cost of Adding Gem Slots The Jeweler can add slots to all objects up to a maximum of 5. The price to add an additional slot is dependent only on the rarity of the item and number of addition. * - not updated capes only, all the capes following the new base values system are treated like all the other unique items and thus have the first 4 slots free Note: All free slots in the table reference to items obtained from drops. Crafted Items are having different pattern. Note: With the introduction of Runes in the game, you can have 5 Gem Slots and 5 Rune Slots per item. When opening one Gem Slot, new Rune Slot is automatically being added to your item. Items with certain amount of Gem Slots (obtained from drop or craft) have same amount of Rune Slots opened. Types There are 6 basic types of gems. Each type gives a specific type of enchantment: *Ruby: Damage *Onyx: Critical hit value *Sapphire: % Faster attack speed *Cyanite: Armor value *Diamond: All Resistance value *Amethyst: Hitpoints'' (health value)'' Each type of gem has also 9 tier levels (Flawed, Splintered, Simple, Gem, Polished, Radiant, Flawless, Sacred, and Royal). The higher the tier, the better the enchantments. Combine 3 gems of the same type and tier, at the Jeweler, to create another gem of higher tier. This is the only way to get radiant, flawless, sacred and royal gems. Note: Different gems, or gems of different tiers cannot be combined. All gems and bonus Gems can also be sub-divided in two classes: *Offense (Ruby, Onyx and Sapphire) - embed in weapons and weapon decoration *Defense (Cyanite, Diamond and Amethyst) - embed in armor, offhand weapon and jewelry Defense gems are cheaper and have higher drop rates than Offense gems. New Gems and Runes With R185 new gems with the suffix "of Qaizah" were introduced in the game. They are more powerful than the standard gems and can be obtained only by Level 50+ players. These new gems are having same tiers as the standard gems. You can convert the old gems into new ones by using Refiners. In same time Sapphires were discontinued in the game. Since R185 you can no longer obtain Sapphires. They no longer drop from monsters and you can't buy them in the shop. However, if you have Sapphires in possession you can still use them. In same time new kind of gems called Runes were introduced in the game. All previous Unique Gems (from events, jesters ... etc) are now acting like Runes. You can use 5 Gems and 5 Runes per item.